Manufacturers of automobiles are integrating even more computers, or computer systems having multiple computers, including a data storage device into their automobiles. This data storage device can store everything from personal preferences for settings of seat, mirrors, climate control, and headlights to advanced engine control of the automobiles in their memory cells. Often times, this data storage device includes many memory cells that are configured and arranged into an array of memory cells. Each of these memory cells can be accessed by providing an x-bit row address and a y-bit column of an (x+y)-bit address to the data storage device. The data storage device decodes the (x+y)-bit address to provide various wordlines (WLs) and/or bitlines (BLs) to provide access to a memory cell from among the array of memory cells corresponding to the (x+y)-bit address. However in some situations, the data storage devices cannot properly decode the (x+y)-bit address. This failure in the decoding can cause the data storage device to access a different memory cell from among the array of memory cells that does not correspond to the (x+y)-bit address. For example, the failure in the decoding can cause, for example, the data storage device to read and/or write information of the personal preferences into memory cells having the advanced engine control of the automobile. This can lead to a catastrophic failure of the automobile. Fortunately, the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) has prescribed an international standard, namely ISO26262, for functional safety of electrical and/or electronic systems in production automobiles.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.